Unexpected events
by Rioter
Summary: What would happen if both the turtles and Shredder got in real troubles? ------------ Please R&R....and be kind, it's my first fanfiction ;-))
1. Default Chapter

It was a dark, rainy night and only the pale moon lighted the scene a little. Shredder tried to find out if he had chosen the right way. He stared out in the darkness... Yes, it definitely was the area Krang had described. He stepped forward an suddenly halted. A strange noise made him stop and turn around. He could hardly believe his eyes - it just couldn't be real...  
  
  
  
- At the turtles lair -  
  
Leo, Mike, Raph and Don were sitting in front of their television set. It had been a week full of fun and relaxing moments, because Splinter had decided to leave them alone for a while.  
  
"We haven't seen Shredder for quite a long time", Raphael said, looking at the others.  
  
"And hopefully we won't see him today or tomorrow or..." Mikey grinned.  
  
"Okay, okay", Leo interrupted. "I think it's enough."  
  
At this moment Leo's turtle comm went off. "Leo here. What's up?"  
  
"Hi. I think there's something interesting happening." April sounded a bit nervous as she was talking and Leo could tell from the lines on her face that something strange had occurred.  
  
"Yes... what is it, April?"  
  
"I just heard that somebody had stolen a machine from Fleet Industries. We don't know the type of the machine yet, but I'll tell you as soon as possible."  
  
"Alright, thank you April. We'll come over there", Leo answered and, turning to his friends, he announced: "I think we have a job to do."  
  
They stopped their Van after they'd reached the area. "Looks like we have come here for nothing", Mike said, looking around a bit disappointed.  
  
Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we will see."  
  
They stood there for a few minutes an discussed if going back and waiting for April's next call was better than getting wet in the pouring rain.  
  
"I think we don't have to wait for any further instructions", Leonardo said, pointing at a shadowy person.  
  
"Shredder!", Mike, Raph and Don yelled in unison. "Who else?", Leo added a bit sarcastically.  
  
While watching the scene their thoughts about what Shredder was doing here changed a little. "He doesn't seem to have any machine with him", Don whispered to the others.  
  
  
  
Shredder halted in the middle of the yard he had run in and looked around nervously. Did he escape? His hopes were destroyed as he looked back. He had no time to think of a better plan, so he started climbing a small fire escape which led to the rooftop.  
  
Leo turned to the others. "Am I crazy? What is he doing here?"  
  
"Seems he's in troubles", Mike replied, still watching what was happening in front of him.  
  
The next second a kind of silvery flash appeared. The four turtles covered their eyes with their hands till the light faded. Shredder, who had tried to evade the attack, lost his balance and fell down.  
  
"He really *is* in big troubles", Raph said in total astonishment.  
  
Leo and his brothers decided to wait next to their Van for a while. "I think, whatever it had been, it's gone", Raph said after about five minutes. And he was right, there hadn't been anything strange since the silver flash had disappeared.  
  
"I hope so", Donnie added, still staring out in the dark. He turned to his brothers. "Okay, let's have a look!"  
  
"Wait!", Raph held him back. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I wanna try to find out what Shredder had been searching for, what else did you think?!"  
  
Raph slowly nodded and followed his brothers.  
  
"Err...perhaps I'm wrong", Raphael said, giving his brothers a sarcastically grin, "but I'd say Shredder won't answer our questions now..."  
  
Donatello sighed. He had to admit that Raph was right. Shredder had lost his consciousness as he had hit the ground. "Well...umm...wouldn't it be...", he hesitated, looking at his brothers. "I'd say we should take him to the sewer. What do you think, dudes?"  
  
Raph, Leo and Mike stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Are you crazy?! He is our *enemy*, remember?!" Raph shook his head - why did he have such a brother?  
  
But obviously Donnie wasn't interested in his opinion. "Master Splinter isn't here, so what should be the problem?"  
  
"*Shredder* is the problem!"  
  
"Hey, Raph, we really should get to know what he wanted to do here... and what had happened. Remember what April told us! I'm sure Shredder knows what machine she was talking about."  
  
Raph still couldn't believe his ears. "So you really think tin-face would tell us, if he knew?!"  
  
"Ummm...if he had no other choice - yes!"  
  
"Okay, I'd say we should at least try it", Leo broke in. "Something rather weird is happening and we should find out what it is." 


	2. Fleet industries

-back at the lair-  
  
"Well, we agreed with you first, bro'", Leo said. "I don't want to be impatient, but you really should tell us now what you intend to do."  
  
Donnie shrugged his shoulders. "If I knew for sure...", he murmured to himself.  
  
"What?! Don't tell me you have no idea", Raph snapped.  
  
"Ummm...well...I told you..."  
  
"You told *what*? You mean you told us at the industrial area that you had such a perfect idea how to get to know what is happening?"  
  
Donnie shook his head, giving his brother an angry look. "I just can't believe how silly you can be, sometimes. Just wait, okay, and things will clear up."  
  
Donatello was right, at least partly right... - 15 minutes after their discussion Shredder awoke, looking around a bit puzzled. "Where am I?", he asked, looking at Leo, who was standing in front of him. "And who the heck are *you*?!"  
  
Leo's eyes widened in astonishment. "Wait... wait a second - you don't remember who I am?"  
  
Shredder shook his head. "I haven't got the slightest idea if I even have seen you ever before..."  
  
"Errr... but we", he motioned to his brothers, "are the turtles. You *do* remember who we are, don't you?"  
  
"No, as I said", he paused and looked away for a second, obviously considering something. "And I don't even know my own name."  
  
Leo could do nothing but keep staring at him. Raph frowned. "C'mon, don't try to play the innocent, tin-face! What did you do at Fleet industries?"  
  
"Where? Never heard of it", Shredder replied. "Well, that's rather odd, I could swear I had something to do today. Something important."  
  
"Yes, really?! What?", Donnie looked straight at him, hoping he'd answer.  
  
"If I knew, I wouldn't be here, I suppose...", Shredder responded.  
  
"Could it be something in connection with Fleet industries?", Donatello urged.  
  
Shredder shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know and...", he suddenly stopped and stared at Donnie with a suspicious look in his eyes.  
  
"Err... what's wrong?!"  
  
"Why do *you* want to know those things? That's none of your business!", Shredder snapped at him.  
  
Before Donnie could answer, Mike - who had left for a few minutes - came back. "Dudes, guess we have got a problem now!", he announced.  
  
"Why?" Leo turned to his brother.  
  
"Master Splinter's back. And he won't be very glad about what we've done."  
  
A few seconds later, Splinter entered the room and halted as he saw Shredder.  
  
"Oroku Saki - what are you doing here?!"  
  
Shredder stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then got to his feet and stepped back quickly. "Splinter...", he whispered, his eyes widening in surprise. Suddenly a vague memory came back to his mind. Clouded with doubt, but better than nothing. "Splinter", he repeated and, looking to the turtles, he went on. "You green demons, what have you done to me?!"  
  
The four turtles exchanged glances. "Hey, Shred-Head, we haven't done anything, apart from the fact that we've saved your life!", Raph snapped.  
  
"You have done what?!" Shredder couldn't believe his ears.  
  
Donnie nodded. "Well, I wouldn't describe it that way, Raph's exaggerating a bit, but partly it's true."  
  
Splinter looked at each of them. "What had happened here?!", he interrupted them.  
  
Donnie told him what they had seen. "...and that's why we wanted to know what Shredder had been doing at the industrial area", he finished his story.  
  
"And April didn't tell you any news, my sons?"  
  
Donatello shook his head and turned back to Shredder. "I don't want to seem inquisitive, but don't you remember anything?!  
  
"The only thing that keeps running through my head is the fact that we are enemies", he responded.  
  
"That isn't of importance now!", Leo broke in. "We should go back to this area. Maybe, that'll make you remember, Shredder."  
  
He hesitated. "Why should I work together with a turtle?"  
  
"Because... well.. because you want to know what had happened, too - I suppose."  
  
Shredder slowly nodded. "Alright, we will try. But if you only think of any tricks, you'll regret it!"  
  
  
  
((to be continued)) 


	3. Facing the past

at Fleet industries -  
  
Donatello stood in the middle of the area watching out for anything special, but he had to admit that there was nothing unusual.  
  
"I knew", Raph murmured. "I knew that it was a stupid proposal."  
  
"Hey, bro', if you have something in mind which could be of help, just go ahead and tell us!", Leo replied sarcastically.  
  
"Umm... not yet." Raph turned away from Leo.  
  
Donatello started examining the area. "It's really strange that there aren't any guards. So it hadn't been difficult for the thieves to get the machine."  
  
"What machine?", Shredder interrupted him.  
  
"I don't know. That's what I wanted to hear from *you*!"  
  
"Me?! Why? I don't even know what you're talking about."  
  
"Well, because you always try to invent something to get rid of us, to conquer the world or..."  
  
"Shut up!", Shredder shouted angrily. "Maybe I have been here today, but I can't remember, okay?! And one thing's for sure: I have nothing to do with that stupid machine!"  
  
"Alright, calm down!", Donnie responded. "I didn't blame you for anything. I just want to know why..."  
  
The sound of the suddenly appearing car stopped their discussion immediately. The silver car's headlight irritated the four turtles for a moment. Leo realized that the driver obviously accelerated instead of stopping the car. "Attention!", he yelled to the others, who just stood staring at the scene.  
  
But before they were able to react the car boomed to a halt in front of them. The door flung open and a woman, dressed in black, got out. She looked at them, turned back to her car and grabbed a rifle.  
  
"What are you doing?!", Leo asked, staring at her.  
  
"That's none of your concern", she replied as she released the safety catch of her weapon.  
  
"None of my concern?! Who are you and what do you want?" Leo repeated.  
  
"Keep off", she responded, "and you and your brothers will be safe." She looked piercingly at Shredder. "Didn't I tell you I'd come back? Now I'm here and there's nothing you can do." She gave a sinister laugh. "That's the best about it - now you have to pay!"  
  
Shredder stared at her. He didn't understand what she was talking about, he only knew that he was in a really bad situation. "I don't know you", he answered. "So what could I have done to you that caused such a lot of hatred?"  
  
She laughed again. "You don't know me? Poor guy! Nice try, but that won't work with me!" She lashed out at him and he parried her attack. But her second attack was much faster and more efficient. She dealt him a hard blow that forced him back.  
  
"Don't dare to provoke me!", she snapped.  
  
Leo noticed that Shredder had no chance against the furious woman and, though Shredder was his enemy, he decided to intervene. Taking his katana sword he stepped forward. But she activated her laser, focussed on Leo and his sword just broke in two.  
  
"Stop it, fools, or you'll have to die!", she said, before turning back to Shredder. She aimed her weapon on him. "Now you'll come with me", she ordered.  
  
"Never!", Shredder replied. He had recovered from her attack and was ready to defend.  
  
"You *will* come, dear, you don't have any choice", she replied and - without any further warning - she pulled the trigger. Shredder felt a sharp pain before the world turned black.  
  
While the four turtles watched the scene in disbelief, she dragged Shredder's limp body to the car, started the engine and the rear lights disappeared in the darkness... 


	4. Samantha Sheperd

Shredder was woken by the sound of a closing door. At first he didn't remember anything - he wondered what had happened and how he had got there - but then the strange woman crossed his mind. The thought made him shudder and the worst thing about it was that he hadn't the slightest idea who she was. The realization that he was tied up made him angry for a split second. How could someone dare to do that to *him*?! But his next thought was that, whoever the young lady was, she had prepared her attack carefully and she obviously had a *reason* for what she was doing.  
  
Yeah, the turtles would celebrate that incident, he thought angrily. They hadn't been able to get rid of him, but to his shame he had to admit that a woman had solved their problem without any difficulties.  
  
He heard footsteps in the corridor, then the door flung open and a young man stepped in, followed by the woman. She made a gesture and the man untied Shredder.  
  
"Do you have anything to tell?", she asked. "That's your last chance to explain those things to me."  
  
He shook his head. "What should I tell you? I don't remember your name or anything."  
  
She laughed, then suddenly went on in an angry voice. "You *do* and, as I said, you only have one last chance to tell me why you did it..."  
  
"Did what?!", he interrupted her.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about", she replied, but it was obvious that she wasn't sure about it.  
  
Watching her, Shredder decided to convince her that he was telling the truth. "If I knew you or what you want, wouldn't I tell you? Why should I be that stupid to let my *last chance* slip away?"  
  
She sighed. "Okay, okay, maybe you really don't know." She turned round and opened the door, telling the young man to leave, then she glanced over her shoulder. "You will have time to think, Shredder, and I'll give you a hint: my name's Samantha Sheperd. But when I come back I expect answers or you'll have to die."  
  
And when she closed the door behind her, Shredder didn't doubt that she had been serious.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment. Samantha Sheperd? He didn't remember her but the name sounded somewhat familiar. 


	5. Investigations Part 1

((thanks for reviewing ;-) ))  
  
The next day the four turtles and April met early in the morning. Leo had asked April to try to find out more about the incident at Fleet industries, because they still had no idea which type of machine it had been, and he had given her an almost perfect description of the strange woman.  
  
"What I've found out will be quite useful, I suppose", April said smiling.  
  
"What is it?", Leo urged.  
  
"Probably you didn't know the owner of this company. His name's William J. Sheperd", she said and, showing Leo a small photo, she went on. "And this young lady is his daughter."  
  
Leo gasped. "That's...."  
  
"Yeah, that's our unknown attacker, dudes", Raph added.  
  
April nodded. "Exactly. Samantha Sheperd, British citizen and obviously a technical expert."  
  
"Technical expert? Why do you think so?", Donatello asked.  
  
"Well, she had been working in a factory in the UK as an engineering supervisor, she's very keen on every kind of technology and last but not least she's a professional racing car driver."  
  
Leo sighed. "Great! Now we know that a girl who's crazy about cars is trying to ruin our world..."  
  
"What the hell is the connection between her and Shredder?", Raph murmured to himself.  
  
"I can't tell you now", April said. "But I'm on a track. You should come again at 7 p.m."  
  
"Alright, we'll be there", Leo said, turning to the door. "I hope your search will be successful."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
But April O'Neil didn't wait until 7 p.m. - she had other things in mind. She put the article, that had attracted her attention, in her pocket and went downstairs to drive to Fleet industries...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Didn't April say, we'd meet again?", Donatello said, checking the watch. "It's exactly 7 p.m."  
  
"Guess she has her own plan", Michelangelo said, holding up a note, which April had put on the desk.  
  
Left to talk to Miss Sheperd - no need to worry. April  
  
"Fantastic! One more problem", Raph growled.  
  
"Dudes, it might sound crazy, but I'd suggest not to follow her. I'm sure she knows what she's doing and if she gets in trouble she still has her turtle comm."  
  
((to be continued)) 


	6. Investigations Part 2

Meanwhile April had arrived at Fleet industries. Looking around she wasn't sure what to do. Could she just get inside the house or shouldn't she better wait? She walked towards the main entrance and tried to open the door, but the guard - whom she hadn't noticed before - stopped her.  
  
"Keep off and declare yourself to me!", he ordered.  
  
April stopped immediately. "I'm April O'Neil from Channel 6 News", she replied, taking out her ID-card.  
  
The guard glanced at it, then gave it back to April. "Okay. To whom do you want to talk?"  
  
"Err... well, is Miss Samantha Sheperd here?"  
  
"Miss Sheperd?" The guard frowned a little, giving April a suspicious look. "Miss Sheperd hasn't been at the factory today. Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you might tell her yourself", the guard responded and scribbled an address on a paper.  
  
April took it, murmured Thanks and left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four turtles had been waiting three hours for April to return and now they were really upset.  
  
"So what? Where has she got to?" Raph was obviously very angry.  
  
"Hey, she'll come back. Calm down", Leo replied.  
  
"When?! What a stupid idea to let her go to that damn crazy woman!", Raph snapped at him and walked out.  
  
When he came back he was wearing his trench coat and hat. "I'm going to search April", he said before he left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
April stopped the Channel 6 car in front of a building, which obviously had been a factory but now looked like it hadn't been used for years.  
  
"Strange", she murmured, standing in the backyard, not knowing that the guards had already told Samantha Sheperd about the visitor.  
  
"Hey, Miss, what are you searching for?", she asked in a sharp voice, when she suddenly stepped out of the shadows.  
  
April backed up a little. "I'm.... I'm April O'Neil, television reporter", she replied hesitatingly. "You are Samantha Sheperd, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. And what do *you* want?"  
  
"Just talking to you... and also showing you something that might be of importance."  
  
She frowned, but then said: "Okay, come in. You might tell me. But I warn you - if you are trying industrial espionage, it'll have very unpleasant consequences for you!"  
  
"For gods sake, no!", April replied. "It's just what I told you." She went to her car again and came back, a video tape in hands.  
  
"What's that?", Samantha Sheperd asked, opening the door.  
  
"You will see", April replied. 


	7. Memories

Shredder realized that there were no video cameras to keep him under surveillance in the room where he had been locked up and so he decided to get out. He looked at the door, which seemed to be old and, definitely, easy to destroy. He waited for a moment and when he was absolutely sure that nobody was in the corridor he kicked the door open.  
  
"Okay, now you'll see what happens to those who dare to make me angry", he said.  
  
He walked down the corridor and stopped in front of an unlocked glass door. The guard who was standing outside was armed and Shredder wasn't sure if he should just try it or go back. But he decided that no one would stop him from leaving now and pushed the door open.  
  
The guard turned around and aimed his weapon at him. "Stop!", he yelled, but Shredder just stepped forward, kicked the small pistol out of the guards hands and knocked him out.  
  
Looking around he realized that the room had no windows. He took the guard's keys opened the small door and went inside the other room.  
  
Shredder waited for a second, then turned on the light. The neon light that shone down made one thing clear to him: That wasn't any kind of exit, he only had went in a garage.  
  
He glanced at the five cars and his eyes widened in astonishment. A black Corvette attracted his attention. He walked closer, still staring at the car, which forced a memory to the surface...  
  
* * * He was walking down a street and suddenly stopped to glance over his shoulder. The sound of squealing tyres made him turn his head. A black Corvette with yellow stripes on each side had stopped in front of him.  
  
The young woman who had been driving, got out of the car. "Hey, if you want to commit suicide do it elsewhere, not in front of my car!", she napped at him, but then went on in a more moderate tone. "Everything okay? You look a bit nervous... any problems? If you're in a hurry I can take you somewhere."  
  
Shredder looked at her and, remembering that the turtles were still on his track, replied: "Yes. Well... I'll tell you the route."  
  
She nodded. "Alright. You'll see it's far faster than going by taxi and you don't have to pay", she said, while accelerating. * * *  
  
Shredder couldn't believe it. He really knew the young lady, but what had been the connection between both of them? He had to find out more...  
  
* * * "That's what I told you", the young woman said to Shredder, while waiting for a taxi in front of Heathrow Airport. "It'll take at least three weeks to complete it."  
  
"Can't you do it a bit faster?", he asked.  
  
"No, no, no!", she replied, looking at him. "You are too impatient. That's why you always fail, I guess."  
  
"Definitely not!", Shredder replied angrily, grabbing the woman, who had turned to the street. "Listen, Samantha, it's that damn turtles - they are the reason for all the difficulties. If I taught you Ninjitsu you probably would develop an almost perfect fighting style..."  
  
Samantha pushed him back. "Okay, that's enough! I don't want to hear this again. I respect your fighting skills, Shredder, but I don't want to have anything to do with your conquering-the-world-plans, okay? And, probably you will remember this next time, I have my own way of fighting."  
  
"Alright", he said. "But I don't think it would impress the turtles very much."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure abut it", she replied, tossing her long, dark hair aside. "You don't know me, dear. You really don't know me."  
  
  
  
Half an hour later they arrived at a hotel in the outer area of London.  
  
"That's where you'll stay until I've finished the blueprints for what you ordered", she stated. "And don't forget: You have to pay..."  
  
"Yes, I know. I have to pay 200.000 $", he broke in. "Do you have anything else in mind?! Money seems to be the only thing you care about."  
  
"Well, there aren't many better things", she replied.  
  
"Do you really think so?", he asked, closing the door of the hotel suite.  
  
Samantha smiled. "Okay, there might be others...", she said, while unsnapping her bra.... * * *  
  
Shredder gasped. Did he really have an affair with Samantha Sheperd? 


	8. Investigations Part 3

"Well, so you're a television reporter with some very, very useful information", Samantha Sheperd said, while opening the door to her office.  
  
April slowly nodded. "Yes... but I've already told you that."  
  
"Sit down!" Samantha pointed at a chair in front of her desk.  
  
April sat down, although she preferred standing. She wanted to start talking, but noticed that Samantha Sheperd didn't listen to her anyway. Instead, she was staring at a small monitor, which was standing on her desk.  
  
"How the hell did he get out?", she murmured to herself.  
  
"Err... Miss Sheperd...."  
  
"Be quiet! I'm thinking!", she snapped at April.  
  
"Miss ...I want ...", April tried to start again, but - seeing it wasn't of any use - she rose from the chair to look what had caused Samantha Sheperd's anger. April was astonished. The monitor showed a clear view of what seemed to be a garage... and Shredder was standing inside of it, in front of a black car.  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about", April stated.  
  
Samantha looked at her. "My garage?", she asked in a mocking voice.  
  
"No. Shredder", April replied dryly.  
  
"Alright", Samantha said. "Then come to the point!"  
  
"If you listen to me this time." Now April was sarcastically.  
  
"Just go on! I don't have time forever."  
  
"Okay. But first of all I have to ask you a question - why did you capture Shredder?"  
  
"*You* don't have to ask such things!", she answered and it was obvious that she got angry about April's question.  
  
"Well... I'm sure I can figure out the reason."  
  
"Really?! Now I'm very curious." Samantha Sheperd laughed at her, but what April said next made her stop.  
  
"I guess it's because you think he killed your brother, isn't it?", she said, taking out an article which she handed to Samantha.  
  
Chemistry laboratory exploded - two victims, the headline said.  
  
Samantha Sheperd glanced at the paper and shuddered. "Where did you get this from?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. But what I'm trying to tell you is..."  
  
"Yeah, you've done a great job!", Samantha interrupted her. "Now you've made me even more aggressive. Shredder will have to die *now*!"  
  
She opened a drawer, took her pistol and rushed out of the room, not awaiting April's reaction.  
  
April followed her. "Please, listen to me!", she urged, but Samantha Sheperd went downstairs to finish what she had begun.  
  
  
  
She pushed the door, that separated the corridor from the garage, open and walked inside, aiming her weapon at Shredder.  
  
"Now the game is over!", she yelled at him.  
  
Shredder stepped back in shock. "No! You said..."  
  
"It doesn't matter what I said", she broke in angrily. "It's enough, I can't bare seeing you alive any longer. I can't let my brother's murderer get away without punishment!"  
  
Shredder just stared at her, as she went closer, ready to shoot. He didn't understand what she was talking about - the only thing he was absolutely sure about was that she really wanted to kill him.  
  
"Please, Miss Sheperd, listen to me first!", April tried again. but when she realized that Samantha Sheperd ignored her, she stepped forward, grabbed the weapon and forced it down - the same moment Samantha pulled the trigger. The shot echoed through the garage. Samantha turned her head, focussing on April.  
  
"Are you absolutely crazy, Miss? Do you want to die, too?!"  
  
"Now you will listen to me, Miss Sheperd!", April demanded. "You're going to make the worst mistake of your whole life."  
  
"Why?!" Samantha Sheperd stared at her, her eyes full of hatred.  
  
"Because you're blaming the wrong one for your brother's death", April replied calmly.  
  
"You're trying to betray me!", she snapped. "Shredder paid you for doing it."  
  
"No! I can prove what I'm saying."  
  
She frowned a little and lowered the weapon, which she had aimed at April before. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, I'll give the video tape I have taken with me to you. That will show the undeniable truth."  
  
Samantha looked at April, then at Shredder. "Alright, we are going upstairs. But if you're lying, both of you will have to die."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raph had already arrived at Fleet industries, but the guard, whom he had asked, was absolutely sure that no television reporter had been here today.  
  
Raph went away, but he decided to have a second look. Perhaps something bad had happened to April and he was determined to help her.  
  
Sneaking round the corner he thought that April could have left this place long before - but a sharp pain interrupted his thoughts and everything went black. 


	9. Baxter's return

Samantha Sheperd took the key and closed the door of the office when Shredder and April went in.  
  
"No way out without my permission", she stated. "Now prove your words, Miss!", she said to April, motioning towards a television set.  
  
April put the cassette in and turned the VCR on. "Those pictures had been taken the day your brother died", was her comment.  
  
Samantha and Shredder just stared at the screen in disbelief - someone appeared in front of the building's main entrance, someone both of them knew.  
  
"Baxter Stockman?!" Shredder shook his head - it was absolutely impossible! "But how did he? We've sent him to Dimension X...", he went on, but suddenly stopped. The gap in his memory was now filled and the thought that crossed his mind was horrible but true...  
  
Samantha was still watching the video, seeing that Baxter obviously had placed a bomb in the corridor. "Oh, I've been such a damn idiot!", she said. "Now everything's clear to me - Baxter has made a plan and this incident was part of his scheme."  
  
April looked at Shredder then at Samantha, not knowing what both of them were talking about. "Err... what's going on here?"  
  
"We've got a problem, I'd say", Shredder replied.  
  
"No, this damn fly has got one!", Samantha broke in.  
  
"You don't know Baxter. Judging by what he did in the last few weeks, I guess he's absolutely sure he can win. And in my opinion he is right in this assumption."  
  
"So you'll let him win, eh?!" Samantha gave Shredder an angry look. To April's astonishment she wasn't even ashamed of having blamed him for a crime he hadn't committed - her behaviour was as aggressive as before.  
  
"There's a difference between letting him win and making a logical decision. If we tried to stop him now he surely would be in the better position."  
  
"Hey, I am not planning to stick around here", she replied. "There will be a way to do something about him."  
  
"Fine, then do what you want!", he replied. "But I'm going to leave right now."  
  
Samantha Sheperd rolled her eyes at him. "You're still the same irrational man. There's no chance for a change", she said. "Leave, if you want to , but one thing's for sure: You will run right into Baxter's trap."  
  
Shredder turned away from here, opened the door and left without a word.  
  
April decided to go to the turtles as fast as possible, but Shredder stopped her and said: "By the way, Miss O'Neil, you're not leaving." She started screaming hysterically and he covered her mouth. "Be quiet!", he demanded. "There's no need to scream at all." Noticing that she calmed down he loosened his grip. "I want to talk to the turtles, that's all", he said.  
  
"Can't you just leave?! Do you think I have come here to support your evil plans?"  
  
"You foolish lady", he replied. "What I have to tell them is important. Baxter is a danger for all of us and if you want to do something against him, you'll come with me now."  
  
April hesitated, but giving his words a second thought she slowly nodded. "Well, I will do so, but I really hope it's useful."  
  
"It definitely is. And now hurry up. What Baxter is planning might be finished soon and we haven't got much time left." 


	10. Decisions

It took Shredder nearly ten minutes to convince the turtles that he only wanted to talk to them, but finally Leo agreed.  
  
"Alright, so what do you have to tell concerning Baxter?"  
  
"As far as I know he is planning to take over the city, that's the first thing you won't be glad about. And the second is that he has his own robot- army now and he is preparing a weapon far too dangerous for us."  
  
"Oh, really?!", Michelangelo asked sarcastically. "*How* dangerous?"  
  
"Well, try to imagine the energy of a nuclear weapon, the velocity of a jet aircraft and the power of 100.000 volt all unified in one weapon - that's the best description of it I have in mind right now", he replied.  
  
Mikey's mouth dropped open, while Leo seemed to doubt the explanation.  
  
"Hey, where should he have got the information from to build such things?"  
  
"Yeah, and a nuclear weapon... don't you think that's a bit exaggerated?", Donatello added.  
  
"Baxter was in Dimension X for quite a long time and there, as you know, the knowledge about such things is better than on earth. You can't imagine the technology in Dimension X. Baxter had time enough to prepare this. And the nuclear weapon? Well, I guess he had visited an atomic power-station."  
  
"Great! So what do you suggest to do?", Leo asked.  
  
"I'd say we should try to stop him before he can finish."  
  
"Yes, the only problem is: How should we do it. If his army is as well- trained as you obviously think I really doubt that we can do it."  
  
"We have to do it. And *you* should be able to win, it's not the first time you have to fight against Baxter", Shredder stated.  
  
Leonard nodded. "Yes, we can't let this annoying fly ruin our city!"  
  
"Uh-oh, bro'", Donnie suddenly said, turning to Leo. "Raph has been out for a long time now. I'd say..."  
  
"Baxter caught him!", Leo finished. "Okay, we're leaving right now."  
  
"Err... wait", April stopped them. "*Where* do you want to go to?"  
  
"Following the signal of Raph's turtle comm., of course", Donatello replied." 


	11. At Baxter's hideout

(( thanks for reviewing :-) ))  
  
In the outer area of New York, in a shabby old house Baxter Stockman was waiting impatiently for the turtles to arrive.  
  
"You will see", he said to Raph, who was tied up in the middle of the room. "Your brothers will arrive soon. I hope your reporter-friend and Shredder will also be with them."  
  
"You'll never get them! They know what you're planning, damn idiot!", Raph snapped.  
  
Baxter laughed at him. "Oh, I will surely get them. When they arrive here, I'll kill one of them... the others have to wait until their time comes."  
  
"You are a crazy bastard!", Raphael shouted angrily.  
  
"I wouldn't call that crazy", he replied. "I'm only taking revenge." He remained silent for a while, then went on. "I'm not sure whom I should finish off first... Anyway, all of them have to die - one after the other. And you will witness their death, because I'll spare your life until the end. It's nice being my hostage, isn't it?"  
  
Raph stared at him, his eyes full of hatred. "When I get loose I'll kill you, Baxter!"  
  
Baxter grinned. "Try to get loose, it won't work." He was holding up Raphael's turtle comm. "Thanks to this they will find you here and then it's time for my soldiers to take care of them..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was already night when they arrived at Baxter's hideout. Leonardo stopped the Van in front of the house.  
  
"Hey, why is Baxter keeping Raph here instead of staying in the city?" Michelangelo asked, but remembering that Samantha Sheperd already knew about Baxter's plan he could figure out the reason.  
  
Donatello looked around nervously. "I don't like this place, it's weird", he said. "And I'm sure it wasn't the best idea to come here."  
  
April and Shredder tried to open the front door in the meantime. "Okay, let's have a look", Shredder said, when the door was pushed open.  
  
Turning on the light, they saw Raphael.  
  
Leonardo gave a sigh of relief, but when he wanted to cut Raph loose he stopped. "Damn it! We will need the keys to get this open."  
  
"Leo, you should get away from here!", Raph urged. "Just leave me here, okay?! Baxter's planning to kill all of you."  
  
Leo seemed a bit surprised, but he shook his head. "I'm definitely not leaving without you."  
  
The same moment five of Baxter Stockman's robot-soldiers walked in, each of them armed.  
  
Leo backed up and took his sword. "Okay, I'd suggest we go outside", he said before he turned to the door and ran out. He was sure that it would be easier to defeat Baxter's soldiers there, but when they went out they realized that they were caught in Baxter's trap. A dozen of his soldiers was waiting for them.  
  
Leo didn't hesitate to attack. Lifting his katana sword he jumped forward. April's scream made him stop immediately. One of the soldiers had grabbed her, aiming the weapon at her head. Baxter appeared next to them. "Put your sword on the floor!", he demanded.  
  
Noticing that he had no other chance he dropped his sword on the ground.  
  
April, still screaming at the top of her lungs, finally kicked the soldier and got loose. She ran towards Leo, while Michelangelo tried to get rid of the two soldiers that came closer and closer...  
  
Baxter laughed maniacally when three of his soldiers slammed Donatello against the wall. One of them aimed his weapon at Donnie who was stunned by the attack. But before he could finish, Shredder dealt him a blow that sent him flying. The second one suffered the same fate. Donatello got to his feet again and stood next to Shredder still a bit confused. Focussing on the last one, who was attacking Donatello, Shredder didn't see that Baxter Stockman had taken Leo's katana sword.  
  
Donatello realized what Baxter intended to do and yelled: "No!" But the same moment Baxter drove the sword through Shredder's side. Shredder froze, then turned his head and stared at the sharp steel in disbelief. Baxter pulled back the sword with an triumphant grin and Shredder collapsed.  
  
With an angry shout Donatello rushed towards Baxter, but he darted of giving his soldiers a sign. A few seconds later they were gone.  
  
Donatello stared down the road Baxter had taken, then turned to Shredder, who was breathing in short gasps. His clothes were already blood-soaked. Donnie tried to lift him up and when he felt Shredder's body becoming limp he only whispered: "Oh no, no, no."  
  
((to be continued)) 


	12. Problems

Leo walked over to his brother and placed his hand upon his shoulder. "Hey, dude, it's not your fault."  
  
Leo looked up and shook his head. "It definitely is. I could've stopped Baxter..."  
  
"Okay, blaming yourself doesn't help anyway. We have to go back to the city. Master Splinter knows what to do, I'm sure."  
  
"Errr.... we aren't going to anywhere today, I guess", Michelangelo said.  
  
"Why? We have..."  
  
"Yeah, we have", Mike interrupted him, "run out of petrol."  
  
Donnie sighed. "So what are we going to do now? If we stay here, he will die."  
  
April, who had been standing silent next to the turtles, shook her head. "Not necessarily", she said. "I know how to get away from here." She went to the car and a few minutes later she came back. "Alright, we just have to wait", she stated.  
  
"Wait?!", Leo asked. "What should we wait for?"  
  
"Oh, whatever it is, I hope it works", Donnie murmured.  
  
"By the way, we should try to stop the bleeding", April said and took off her jacket. "Lift him up, I have to fix that."  
  
Donatello looked at her a bit irritated, but then did what she wanted. April wrapped her jacket around Shredder's body. "Okay, it's not professional but still better than nothing."  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later a silver Buick stopped in front of the house. Samantha Sheperd's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Shredder. "What in my holy car's name have you done here?!"  
  
"Baxter did that", April said. "And I think he's planning even worse things."  
  
"You can bet he is doing so", she replied, while opening the trunk of her Buick. "Okay, Miss, there's the petrol for your car." While April was occupied with the Van, Samantha walked over to the turtles.  
  
Donatello rose his eyes. "Do you think he'll survive?"  
  
Samantha shrugged her shoulders. "Man, I can't know that. But I'll do my very best, I promise. Now take him to the car, I'm not going to wait for a miracle here."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Baxter Stockman had arrived at his headquarters. He noticed that Raph still couldn't believe what he had seen.  
  
"Anything wrong? I told you what I want to do, but judging from your behaviour you didn't believe it."  
  
Raph remained silent.  
  
"Well, your brother Donatello should've been the first one on my list, but Shredder wanted to be in his place. I should've killed both, I know, but it's far more fun that way."  
  
"Baxter, please, shut up", Raph almost whispered.  
  
"You seem to be a little bit worried...", Baxter replied amused. "You should be thankful, I've killed your enemy."  
  
"Baxter! I warn you, shut up! I don't want to listen to that!"  
  
"Alright, I will leave you alone. But remember: Next time one of your brothers will be the victim..." 


	13. At Samantha's place

Samantha Sheperd went over to the table, after they had arrived at her office. "I'm just calling the guard at the front door to make sure that no one can get in tonight", she said, noticing that April was watching her.  
  
When she had finished, she rushed out.  
  
"So what are we going to do now? She doesn't seem to be very reliable", Donnie said.  
  
"Wait", April replied. "We can't do anything better at the moment."  
  
Samantha came back a few minutes later. "Okay, I said I'm going to do my very best", she said. "And you can bet I will."  
  
She took off Shredders helmet, tore his clothes and fixed the bandages quickly.  
  
She went out again and came back with a syringe in hands.  
  
"Hey, what's that?", Donatello asked.  
  
"A pain reliever", she replied.  
  
"You seem to know what you are doing", Leo stated.  
  
She nodded. "Of course", was all her comment. "Okay, you can stay here", she went on, when she had finished. "But you don't have to. The guards are instructed to let you leave, if you wish to."  
  
"I'll stay", Donnie replied.  
  
"He will survive anyway, you don't have to stick around here", she said, looking at Donatello.  
  
"I'm not leaving until he is well again."  
  
"Alright, then stay. But don't expect me having an all-inclusive-service here. That's a factory, not a hotel."  
  
"What are we going to do about Baxter?", April asked, turning to Leo.  
  
"Baxter... err... I don't know, April."  
  
"But we have to do something. Raph might be in danger!"  
  
"Calm down, all of you!", Samantha shouted. "Man, oh man - you're really getting on my nerves. Baxter Stockman, this damn idiot, will see what I've got for him."  
  
"You have got a plan?", Michelangelo asked surprised.  
  
"Exactly. And you're involved in it, so be prepared for some action. I'm going to tell you the details tomorrow. Now get out of here. There are rooms downstairs you can stay in." She noticed that Donatello was looking at her as if awaiting something. "Oh yes - *you* can stay, if you want. But keep away from the table!" 


End file.
